As The Years Progress
by SiphonicVirus
Summary: Leaving her Lord,and is past onto Kaede's shoulders to be taken care of,Rin ages from her immature 8 yearold ways to a more mature and older 17 yearold,Sesshomaru comes back to visit after those 9 years without Rin. Seeing the new her makes him possessive
1. GoodBye Rin

**Summary:** Leaving her Lord, and is past onto Kaede's shoulders to be taken care of, Rin ages from her immature and childish 8 year old ways to a more mature and older 17 year old, Sesshomaru comes back to visit after those 9 years without Rin. Seeing the new her makes him possessive of the 17 year old.

**Chapter 1 - Good-Bye Rin**

* * *

><p>Rin sang her little song as she walked long side of Ah-Un, skipping along the dirt path behind her Lord. Jaken walked with his hand on Ah-Un's ranes and also behind their Lord. Ah-Un was a 2 headed demon and Jaken was a little green imp that followed Sesshomaru every where they went, and as for Rin she is a 8 year old immature childish girl who met Sesshomaru when he was in the forest resting from having his left arm cut off by his half brother; InuYasha. Rin had come to visit him when he was in the forest spying on him behind a tree as he sat there with eyes shut loosely. When he eventually got better from Rin coming around and giving him some sort of company, he was about to leave when he smelt blood rushing toward the smell he seen the young orphan girl laying on the ground blood every where and wolfs mauling at her flesh. Sesshomaru's face being emotionless he shooed away the pack of wolves and went over to the orphan girl bring her back to life by slashing his sword; Tenseiga. Ever since that day Rin had thought that she should stay by his side cause she owed him her life after what he had done for her.<p>

"Rin stop that impulsive singing!" The little imp squawked turning his head to look at the young girl. The girl was not shocked at what he had said, since he told her to stop her singing so often.

"Yes Master Jaken" Rin nodded and kept walking silently, Jaken looked forward his nose up in the air proudly like he always did when he told Rin to stop something, such as her singing. Well what else was there for a eight year old to do? She was walking around all the time she was not in a village like her old one that was demolished along with all the people who lived in the village. Rin walked along with her Lord, Master Jaken and Ah-Un all the time always silent with no words to speak. Maybe the occasional words of her Lord if he had any to say, the only person who wasn't occasional with speaking was Jaken cause he always mumbled something under his breath. Rin looked up and banged into her Lords leg, falling back on the ground. She made a small sound and stood to her feet, she looked around Sesshomaru and seen the village that was there. It was InuYasha's village. Rin's eyes widen as the thought of her Lord and his half brother meeting up. _Why did my Lord lead us here? _

_"_Sesshomaru! What are you doing here, you bastard!" A voice came to Rin's ears as she looked up to see the figure, none other then InuYasha. Rin's eyes widen. She never did like his brother, he always yelled and was so much scarier then Lord Sesshomaru. She stayed hidden behind Sesshomaru and stayed that way. Sesshomaru never shifted as he heard the voice come into his ears.

"I do not need to answer to a half breed" Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice and started walking past InuYasha and into the village. InuYasha growled and watched as his older half brother swept past him along with Rin running after him not liking the stare he was sending toward them. Jaken and Ah-Un walked at the same pace as Sesshomaru but just behind them. Sesshomaru having the advantage of having long legs had longer strides unlike Jaken with the stubby legs. They made it to a hut that Rin visited not often but she knew who's hut it was. It was Kaede's. Rin had wonder in her chocolate brown eyes, as she stared.

"Old woman" Sesshomaru called waiting for a response. Kaede heard his cold monotone voice and came out of the hut in her usual red and white kimono.

"Sesshomaru, what do ye need?" The old woman questioned as she waited for his answer.

"I need to speak with you old woman" He said looking down at the wrinkled elder. "Jaken" Jaken straighten up and spoke.

"Yes Milord?" Squeaked the little imp.

"Take Rin and entertain her while I speak with Kaede" He spoke in his deep voice. Jaken nodded not really up for his job of taking care of the girl but went and did what his lord wanted of him.

"Come on girl" Jaken spoke and leaded Ah-Un away and Rin ran up to catch up to them. Jaken tripped over a small pebble squawking little cries. Rin burst into giggles as she walked in front of the clumsy Jaken. Once they were out of ear shot Sesshomaru was leaded into the hut with Kaede. Sesshomaru sat down against the wall of the hut and lay his Tenseiga and Tokijin up against the wall as well. He watched as Kaede took her seat across from him.

"So what is it ye need?" She questioned once again looking for a answer from the great lord.

"This Sesshomaru wishes for you to take care of Rin until I return from my journey, I do not want Rin to be hurt or killed even, if she came along with me and if she did she most likely would with all the demons that are around for where this Sesshomaru is going" He spoke looking at the elder woman. The elder looked at him with suspicion.

"I grant ye wish, Ill take care of Rin for the time being but if it is of me to die then I will have to hand down the job to InuYasha and Kagome if they are willing" She spoke with kindness.

"Very well" Sesshomaru spoke standing to his feet with a nod of his head he took his swords and went out the door of the hut in search of Rin and Jaken. Walking toward the stench of wild flowers and Rin. He seen Rin picking flowers and throwing them in the air and Jaken squealing Rin to stop this nonsense. He soon stood in the patch of flowers and Rin instantly stopped looking up at her lord smiling happily.

"Rin you will be staying in this village from now on, you will no longer be traveling with me nor Jaken and Ah-Un" Spoke the voice of the great lord. In that instant Rin's heart shattered into a million pieces. Her eyes began to sting slightly.

"What did Rin do?" Rin asked with a saddened voice, she was on the verge of tears, trying to hold them in she squeezed her eyes shut tightly hiding her face she looked at the ground.

"Rin you did nothing, I'm not sending you away cause I want to I'm sending you away for you to have a normal life with people in this village and to find your lover, you should not be traveling if you do not need to" Sesshomaru's tone of voice didn't change one bit as this conversation was going on. Rin's body started shaking as she stood still in her place. Sesshomaru knelt down to her size and pulled her against his chest. Rin stayed there crying until her tears subsided. She pulled back and stared up into her Lord's amber eyes.

"Okay… If you so wish for Rin to stay Rin will for her Lord" She said with a small smile that brightened Sesshomaru every time he saw it he just didn't show any emotion. Sesshomaru stood back up to his full height and walked back to Kaede's hut, Rin followed close behind. A still shocked Jaken was walking extremely slowly toward the hut of the elder. He could not believe what his lord had done, he was sending Rin to stay here with the old woman, his half brother and his half brothers mate! Was their lord gone insane! Well.. Now his lord…Not really Rin's any longer. Jaken was saddened by the fact Rin wasn't going to be traveling with them anymore the little imp had a liking to Rin, but just did not show it. Soon they arrived at the hut. Rin was looking at her Lord and her smile faded away. She ran at him and hugged his leg not being able to hug him any other way. Sesshomaru looked down at the little girl clinging to his long leg. What he did next shocked any one that was watching. Sesshomaru picked up Rin and held her in his arms so she could hug him better. She wrapped her arms tightly around her Lord's neck and hid her face in the crook of his neck. He hugged her back and took in her scent for the time being that she hugged him. After awhile Rin broke the embrace and Sesshomaru put her back on the ground and he took something out of his kimono, he took out a sky blue kimono with light pink cherry blossoms scattered around and a light pink obi to match. Rin looked at it in amazement, she smiled at the gift as he handed over to her, she thanked him and held it in her arms. Rin looked over at Jaken to see the imp about to burst into tears. Rin looked at him curiously and then Jaken ran at her hugging the girl, Rin was surprised over all. Mostly cause Jaken never really didn't pay much attention to her only when she was singing and what not. Rin hugged the little imp back with a small smile. She walked over to Ah-Un and hugged they bent their heads down and Rin nuzzled their heads slightly as if to say goodbye. Rin walked back to the entrance of the hut and stood there for a bit.

"Good-Bye Rin" Sesshomaru said as he walked the other way back toward the forest.

"Good-Bye Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted out as she was about to cry again as she watched her Lord, Jaken, and Ah-Un walk away into the forest. Rin walked into the hut and looked at Kaede sitting in down. Rin was shy and didn't know what to say.

"Ye room is over here" Kaede said as she stood and walked over to one of the curtains and pulled it back. Rin looked inside the room that had a sleeping mat in it and nothing more really but the walls around it. She thanked Kaede and sat the kimono her lord gave her on the sleeping mat and sat down in the corner of the room. When they all decide to eat, Rin did not want to…She was to depressed about this whole ordeal and did not know what to do… She was alone in the world again. After her Lord left she felt empty, nothing to live for. Her life was for him, he brought her back to life so he deserved to have her life. Rin fell asleep hugging her new kimono and cryed herself to sleep that night…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Tell me if you liked it ^^ I really like this idea even if a lot of people did this idea :/ I still like it and I felt like writing something new and this is what I did. :D So Tell me if I should Discontinue this or continue it :3 Review Please :D


	2. On My Way

**Summary: Leaving her Lord, and is past onto Kaede's shoulders to be taken care of, Rin ages from her immature and childish 8 year old ways to a more mature and older 17 year old, Sesshomaru comes back to visit after those 9 years without Rin. Seeing the new her makes him possessive of the 17 year old.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - On My Way<strong>

**With Sesshomaru**

"Milord! Why did you send Rin away?" The imp squawked as he ran faster to catch up with his lord. He didn't fully understand why Lord Sesshomaru sent Rin away to be with that old woman and his disgusting half breed of a brother.

"Jaken its none of your concern, Rin is better off staying in that human village then to come along with us" Sesshomaru said coldly. Jaken shivered as he heard the tone he was using. After that Jaken stayed quiet he didn't want to upset Sesshomaru it already seemed as if he were mad. They walked as usual just it was quiet now that they didn't hear the eight year olds voice ring trough their ears. Sesshomaru didn't tell Jaken where they were going all Jaken knew was that they were walking through the forest away from the human village. No words were spoken though this walk just the light sound of feet walking on the ground. Since Naraku was defeated there was not anything to go after anymore.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru's monotone voice rang through Jaken's ears as he straightened up.

"Yes Milord!" Jaken answered, looking up at the back of his lords head.

"We will be going to the Western lands to take control of the West" Sesshomaru said looking up at the sky slightly. Jaken's eyes widen was in disbelief. His Lord was going to take over the Western lands now he was in control of it, Since his father; Inu no Taisho was no longer around. Jaken didn't answer Sesshomaru's statement he didn't know what to say he was just going to go with his lord where ever he were to go.

**Rin's Point of View**

I wake up to the morning sun bright and upon my face. My eyes flutter open slowly trying to adjust to the bright light.

"Rin" I heard someone call my name, and sat up looking over to the door way of the small room, Seeing a girl with long black hair that ended near her elbows, she had chocolate brown eyes, that matched my own.

"Kagome..?" I said quietly and unsurely still half asleep from waking up. She giggled as she come into the room some more and knelt down by my side.

"Yes Rin, It's me" Kagome said with a smile that was as bright as the sun. My eyes soon adjusted to the brightness and I could see clearly now.

"Why don't we go out today and we go see some of the village children? Would that be fun?" Kagome asked standing up again. I thought about it a bit and nodded in agreement, Looking down at the kimono her Lord had given her. I stand up along with Kagome. Kagome went out of the room knowing I was getting dressed into my new kimono. Taking off my old kimono I replaced it with the new kimono. I look over at the corner, and lay my old kimono in the corner. Walking out of the small room I enter the biggest part of the hut. The only people that were in the hut was Sango, Kaede, and Shippo. _Kagome must be outside waiting for me. _I walk away from the three and go outside to find Kagome talking with InuYasha who was sitting up in a tree. Kagome looked over at me.

"Rin Let's go see some of the children in the village" She said sweetly, I run over to her and stand beside her and look up into the tree InuYasha was currently sitting in. She wasn't very fond of InuYasha do to the fact that he chopped off her Lords left arm, wincing at the thought.

**Normal Point of View**

"What's ya looking at kid?" He glanced down at the small 8 year old by Kagome's side.

"InuYasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled and Rin shut her eyes tightly and then heard a loud thud on the ground, opening one eye she looked down at the hanyou that lay sprawled on the ground. Rin giggled as his ears twitched a little. She squatted down and looked at the twitching ears. Leaning forward she tweaked the twitching ears gently, at that instant little purr's were heard coming from the hanyou. Rin was shocked, that was his weak spot. She wondered what her lord's was… Then again she probably would never know… Rin was saddened at the thought and just stood back to her height to try and forget about it. InuYasha slowly pushed himself off the ground to look up at Kagome.

"Wench! I thought I told you to quit that!" InuYasha barked loudly still on the ground, he started to pick him self up as Kagome walked away with Rin following close behind.

"To bad, dog boy" Kagome said looking behind her and smirked at InuYasha, Kagome knew that name bugged the crap out of him. In the distance they could hear InuYasha's shouts as they walked farther into the village to meet some of the children, For Rin to meet since she had no friends before other then the time when she was in her old village as a orphan. Rin walked at a slower pace then Kagome, cause frankly Rin didn't have anything other then her lord on her mind… and she could careless about having friends she never did before… So why would she now?

"Rin!" Kagome yelled back behind her and Rin brought her attention to Kagome who was already at the village, with kids running around her laughing and playing.

"Coming!" Rin shouted back as she ran up to Kagome. Rin spotted a girl clinging to Kagome's leg. The girl looked around her age. She had black hair that was tied by a light purple ribbon, her eyes were a light shade of blue. The kimono she wore was light yellow and had purple designs on it. Her lips were in a line and she showed no emotion what so ever once she saw Rin you could see how her eyes showed emotion and her lips kind of curved into a little smile. Rin showed one back to the girl her age. The girl came out from behind Kagome and walked up to Rin.

"Hello, My name is Aki-chan!" She said with a smile. "We're going to be best friends!" She said excitedly as she grabbed Rin's arm and dragged her over to the other children that were playing. Kagome laughed as she watched Rin be dragged away by Aki. Aki brought Rin over to the 3 kids that were over playing by them selves.

"This is Kurai-kun" She said pointing to the boy that had dark brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail at the nap of his neck, his eye color was a bright green. " This is Reika-chan" Pointing to the right of Kurai, was a girl with long blue hair that reached her waist, and she had chocolate brown eyes. "And this is Hiroshi-kun" She pointed to the last boy in the row of kids, He had black hair that below his ears, and he had brown eyes that matched Reika's and Rin's. They greeted each other and Rin ran off to play with them by the river. Kagome stayed around close so that when it was time to go back to the hut Rin would know.

"Rin Don't go so close to the river!" Kagome shouted looking at Rin as she skipped upon the slippery rocks that was placed in the strong river currents. Rin didn't hear Kagome's call as she kept jumping from one rock to another. When she turned around to go back she lost her footing and landed in the water her arms flailing aimlessly. Aki, Reika Kurai, and Hiroshi noticed the girl that feel into the currents, their eyes widen as they watched their friend fall. Hiroshi was the one to dive into the water and swim after Rin since he knew how to swim best in the group. Rin's arms we're flying around trying to keep herself above water since she did not know how to swim. She caught onto a rock and tried her best to stay clinging to the rock. _Lord Sesshomaru help me! _She thought with her eyes clenched shut knowing it would probably _never_ come true again. Rin opened her eyes slightly to see Hiroshi coming to her rescue, she kept holding her grip onto the rock, as he placed his hands on top of hers. Pulling Rin over to him he wrapped a arm around her waist and swam to shore. Rin got onto the shore first and helped Hiroshi out of the water, once he was out of the water she hugged him. That surprised him but he wrapped his arms around her accepting her embrace.

"Thank you.." Rin mumbled against his chest, pulling back and staring up at him. He just grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's no problem Rin-chan" He said, the grin still plastered on his face. Rin returned the smile and stood up extending out her arm to help him up, he took her hand and stood being a few inch's taller and being a year older then the eight year old. They walked back to the village still drenched from water. Rin looked up ahead and seen Kagome running her way.

"Rin! Are you okay!" Kagome hesitated as she reached Rin. She tugged at her sleeves to check if she hurt her self.

"I'm fine Kagome-san, thanks to Hiroshi-kun" Rin said looking over at him, he grinned up at Kagome. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you Hiroshi-kun for saving Rin-chan, I am very grateful"

"I-It's no problem, Rin-chan is my f-friend I would always save friends if they were in t-trouble" He stuttered out, looking up at young priestess. Kagome nodded with a smile and looked back at Rin.

"Rin we should go get you dried off your soaking wet!" The young priestess commented as she looked down at Rin's soaked kimono. Rin almost forgot that it was the new kimono her lord had given her before he left. She agreed and told her friends she would be right back after she got dried off and changed into her old kimono.

**~Later that day~**

"Ready or not, here I come!" Shouted Aki as she come out from hiding behind a tree, she ran around looking for her friends and came to a stop by the sacred tree that was near by. Running behind it to see if anyone was there; she found Rin standing close to the tree trying not to be caught. Rin turned her head to see Aki, she sighed.

"Found you Rin-chan!" Aki squealed excited, She ran off in search of her three other friends. Walking back to the place were they met up Rin spotted Hiroshi hiding in the bushes. She let out a laugh that caught Hiroshi's attention he looked over at the laughing girl who was looking in his direction. He placed a finger in front of his lips as if to tell Rin to not tell Aki where he was hidden, Rin nodded smiling, and kept walking to the meeting place which was near the sacred well. Rin was there for about ten minutes by herself until Kurai came from the tree's. _I guess he got caught? _Rin thought as she stayed silent by herself till Kurai made it to her side and sat down next to her. She didn't say anything to him, since she didn't really talk to him once they met. Looking back over to the bushes where he was still hidden she sighed waiting.

"Found you Reika-chan!" Shouted the seven year old Aki, every one could of heard her from miles away. Couple of minutes later Reika and Aki come back Reika sad cause she had been caught and Aki happily skipping back to the well. Aki looked at the three she found, she still had one more; Hiroshi. She ran off in search of Hiroshi. Rin lay back on the grass and stared off into the blue sky with little clouds. If only Lord Sesshomaru would come back for her so she didn't have to stay in this village, but the thing she liked about being in this village is cause she met Hiroshi-kun, Aki-chan, Kurai-kun, and Reika-chan. That was the only part she liked about being in this village, Also Kagome-san, Rin had become fond of her since she bumped into Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo on their adventures. Cutting through her thoughts came a voice.

"Hiroshi-kun!" Rin sat up and looked over to the bushes he was hidden in, smiling slightly. Hiroshi popped out of the bushes and had small twigs and leaves in his hair. Everyone laughed at the boy. Rin stood up and walked over to him, making it in front of him she reached up and pulled out a few of twigs and leaves. Giggling at the boy who just stood there quietly, she started taking the contents out of his hair. The other three stood by the well quietly staring at there new friend and the oldest of the group as the young girl tugged out twigs and leaves. Rin pulled the last twig from his hair and her hands now at her side. Hiroshi was slightly blushing and was now rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"T-Thank you R-Rin-chan" He spoke looking down at the girl a few inches shorter then him self. Smiling, Rin turned around to look at her other friends.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rin questioned as she looked over at Aki, Reika and Kurai. Kurai was the one who spoke;

"Its your turn Rin-chan, start counting!" He shouted as he stood up and ran off to hide. Rin looked over to were he was once, in disbelief. Rin ran behind the tree and covered her eyes.

"One! Two! Three!…" Rin counted her way up to ten and then yelled out her line. "Ready or not, Here I come!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ~feels bad for not updating~ Im terribly sorry for not updating! I've been catching up on stuff for school report cards come out for our first semester soon so I'm trying my best to keep up with school and what not. :/ Hope you can forgive me! Got this chapter up! Im not sure when chapter 3 will be ready it depends on school!_ Btw_ I read this chapter over unlike the other chapter! So I dont think there should be any problem with the spelling and what not. Bye for now ^^**


	3. Totally Spies

**Summary: Leaving her Lord, and is past onto Kaede's shoulders to be taken care of, Rin ages from her immature and childish 8 year old ways to a more mature and older 17 year old, Sesshomaru comes back to visit after those 9 years without Rin. Seeing the new her makes him possessive of the 17 year old.**

**Chapter 3 - Totally Spies**

* * *

><p><strong>6 years later…<strong>

"Hiro-kun!" Rin yelled out his nick name. Running after the 15 year old, She laughed as she tackled him to the ground. He grunted as he hit the earths floor with the girl that tackled him, lay atop of him. Rin picked up her head from his chest and looked over at his face, he had a bit of dirt upon his left cheek. Reaching up she wiped the dirt away and grinned down at him. Lifting himself up onto his forearms he beamed down at the middle aged girl and smiled. Hiroshi and Rin had meet 6 years previously. They had become great friends through that time line. Rin had caught up her attention to Hiroshi, Aki, Reika and Kurai, Instead of her lord. She had not been interested in thinking of him. Thought it was a good thing to move on is what she thought to her self, but every one knew deep down, she did not forget or lose her feelings toward him. Hiro left one hand to support his weight and lifted the other to ruffle Rin's hair. Rin giggled and lifted herself from his body. They sat there for some time talking while off into the forest was Aki, Reika and Kurai. The three sat hiding behind a bush and quietly spied on Hiroshi and Rin.

"Are we really doing this?" Kurai mumbled annoyed, sitting faced away from the two. Aki turned to him and whispered loudly.

"Kurai-kun of course we are! It is so adorable!" Aki squealed/whispered, looking over at Rin and Hiro. All Kurai did was scoffed and roll his eyes, He look over at Reika as she sat in front of him. Reika placed a hand on his knee and spoke.

"Kurai-kun, don't you think its adorable? We've known Rin-chan for years now I think she really likes Hiro-kun" Reika said with a grin. Rin hadn't told the children about her lord. She didn't want to make them think she was weird for following a full demon, when every one thought they were monsters.

"Reika-chan I do not find it adorable, I'm a boy I do not find anything cute or adorable" Kurai spoke folding his arms across his chest and shutting his eye lids. Out of no where a small cat demon came from the bushes and looked at the three. Reika gasped, causing Kurai to shoot his eye lids open. He looked over at the demon in disbelief. He softened a bit, staring upon the small cat demon. Even if it was a demon, he thought it was pretty…. Adorable? He cursed him self for thinking something was adorable.

"Aw! It is so cute!" Reika squealed, earning a 'shhhh' from Aki. Reika crawled over to it and petted its head and ears. Hearing the little cat purr with pleasure.

"Kirara!" They heard a voice that echoed, as a lady came through the bushes, with two girls following behind her. Reika stiffened as she heard the echoing voice. Looking up she spotted a woman who looked as she was in her mid twenty's and two twins that seemed of the age four. Kurai looked over at them with surprise. _So this is who owns this cat demon? _He thought as he looked at Reika as she pulled the little cat into her lap. It seemed like she wanted the little cat to stay longer then it was suppose to.

"Is this your cat?" Reika looked up at the lady with big eyes.

"Yes that is my cat, but you know what?" She bent down so she was the girls size.

"What?" Reika spoke again.

"You can keep her for today and you can spend time with her" She said with a smile, Reika's eyes were full of excitement. "My names Sango" Sango said with a smile. "When the day comes to a end bring her back and when ever you want to come play with her you can" On the inside Reika was jumping with joy.

"Okay! Thank you Sango-sama! My names Reika-chan" She said with a smile. She pointed to Kurai and spoke "This is Kurai-kun, and that is Aki-chan" She said pointing at Aki as she continued to spy on Hiroshi and Rin. Sango smiled and stood.

"Its nice to meet you three, Reika-chan, Make sure to bring Kirara back when you are finished spending time with her" Sango spoke as she grabbed her twins hands and walked through the forest and soon the were not in sight. Reika giggled and lay on her back with the cat demon on her stomach. Kurai sighed as he stared down at the giggling girl and the cat. He felt as if ever since he met Reika, him and her had a connection. She always was there for him. He loved to make her laugh. They were best friends from birth as their parents said. Hearing a voice broke his thoughts.

"Kurai-kun?" Reika called out as she sat up and put the cat in her lap as It cuddled into the softness of the kimono.

"What?" Kurai said quite annoyed that the small cat was getting her attention now and not himself. He wouldn't admit it but every one in the village knew he had some feelings for the adorable, innocent girl. Reika picked the cat up and put it in front of Kurai's face.

"Isn't she adorable?" She said with a big grin plastered on the twelve year olds face. To make her happy he just nodded. Aki was still being a idiot and spying on the two. Kurai got frustrated with sitting around spying on their friends, so he stood up and marched into the forest. Reika looked over at Aki and shrugged, she grabbed hold of the cat and ran after Kurai. Aki turned to tell them something but she noticed that they had already left and she could see the little figures making their way, away from their friends.

"H - Hey! Wait up g-guys!" Aki shouted out to them standing up and ran after the retreating two.

**Back With Rin and Hiroshi - Night time **

Rin and Hiroshi sat by the river that Rin had fell into when they were younger. Rin lay on her back looking up at the dark sky that was spotted with many dots. Kagome referred to them as 'stars'. She said where she was from that was what every one called the white little dots that Rin was referring to. Rin sighed as she turned her head to one side to glance over at Hiroshi. He had his eyes closed and he was just breathing in the fresh air. Shifting, she sat up and looked down at the flowing currents. Hiroshi opened one eye to see Rin had sat up and was now fiddling with her fingers aimlessly. He sat up, and lay a hand on Rin's shoulder, which startled her a bit cause her head whipped around to look at him. Moving back a bit, he grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her to sit in between his spread out legs, also laying his head on her back.

"Rin..?" He mumbled, wrapping his long arms around the girls waist.

"Yeah..?" She questioned wondering what he was going to say. Hiroshi stiffened.

"Is anything wrong? Anything bothering you lately?" He murmured into her silk kimono. Rin was the next one who stiffened.

"W - What do you mean? There's nothing w-wrong…" She stuttered out as she turned her head to the left to look over her shoulder at him.

"Is there anything bothering you?" Rin questioned looking over her shoulder, Hiroshi lifted his head to look at the girl.

"Yeah…Actually there is something bothering me.." He spoke being honest, looking directly into her chestnut brown eyes. Rin gulped slightly.

"If it is not to much to ask…What is bothering you Hiro-kun?" She murmured in a quiet tone, She turned her head and gazed at the stars in the midnight sky.

"Rin-chan, It's kind of hard to say…" He spoke on as he lifted his head to look at the many stars in the sky.

"But Rin really wants to know what is bothering Hiro-kun" She said as she placed her hands on his and un hooked them from her waist. Turning around she kneeled between his spread out legs. Grabbing hold of his hands she brought them to her chest and spoke again.

"Please, Rin just wants to know so she can help with what is bothering Hiro-kun" She said with pleading eyes. Hiroshi pulled one hand from Rin's and he placed it upon the pale skin of her cheek.

"I love you Rin-chan…" He spoke again caressing her cheek, in Rin's state of shock, he pulled her face up to his, locking her lips with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! Got this chapter posted up, took me 2 days to do this chapter. D: As you can see im a veeeery slow writer… And I only write when im in the mood or I don't wanna do homework lmao. Also check out my other story 'To Change Everything' :D Oh yah and another thing Im thinking about another new story, I got the summary on my Profile, Guys PM me and tell me if I should start that story :3 I really like the idea the way.. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! D: ~sees reviewers coming at me with pitch forks~ O.O Gotta go guys! D: ~runs away from reviewers that want to kill me, comes to a stop~ Hopefully I get the next chapter up soon! Bye guys! **


	4. Spoken Love

**Summary: Leaving her Lord, and is past onto Kaede's shoulders to be taken care of, Rin ages from her immature and childish 8 year old ways to a more mature and older 17 year old, Sesshomaru comes back to visit after those 9 years without Rin. Seeing the new her makes him possessive of the 17 year old.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Spoken Love <strong>

"I love you Rin-chan…" He spoke again caressing her cheek, in Rin's state of shock, he pulled her face up to his, locking her lips with his own. Rin's eyes widen as she felt warm lips on hers. Her face began to heat up and she was blushing a dark crimson. _What was she doing? Sesshomaru was suppose to be her only love! _She thought cursing herself in her head. She couldn't seem to pull away from his action, instead she sat still and couldn't move from her spot, the most she did was lean into his touch. Hiro pulled back from her face and looked down at her, Rin's eyes still wide. Rin's mouth hung open thinking of words to say but she couldn't do the thinking process.

"H - Hiro-k-kun?" She stuttered out still confused. Out of all things she wouldn't of thought those words would leave his mouth. One thing was for sure; She was totally wrong about that. She could not process the words "I love you" right. _Does Rin feel that way toward Hiro-kun..? _She didn't know for sure all she knew was that she didn't know what to say. Rin not knowing what to do she backed away from him slightly.

"I - I should go, K-Kagome-sama is waiting for R-Rin" Rin stuttered some more as she rose to her feet, kind of off balance from all that had happen in the past two minutes. She looked down at Hiroshi and he had hurt in his eyes. He thought that she liked him back by the way she acted around him. But now he could see he was wrong. Before she made a run for it he stood up with ease and gripped her wrist loosely. He looked down at her and spoke.

"Who is it?" Hiro questioned quietly. Rin gulped.

"What do you mean?" Rin spoke, tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't face him right now all she wanted to do was run away.

"Who is it that you love Rin?" Rin's eyes widened at his question. _Who did Rin love..? _Her thoughts drifted to her forgotten lord that she wished she could forget about.

"You do not know him.. He-… He's a demon that I use to follow before I came to this village…" Rin spoke tears on the verge of falling. She yanked her arm away from the boy and ran back to the hut tears rolling down her pale cheeks. _How could she ever be able to face Hiro again? _After what she just told him, she probably wouldn't be able to. She started running faster as she seen the hut coming into view. Rin slowed down when she was near the hut and she calmed her breathing and pushed the curtain aside and walked in. There near the center of the hut was Sango, holding her baby boy, Kyo, Kagome was near the corner of the hut with InuYasha hugging her, Miroku was beside Sango with the twins cuddled into his sides as he slept quietly. Kaede had been busy all day with the herbs in the garden so she was probably still at it even if it was getting late. Rin pushed the curtain of her little room out of the way and looked down at the mat that had been there ever since she was 8, and her old kimono's were pilled in the corner.

_***Flash Back***_

_Rin walked into the hut and looked at Kaede sitting in down. Rin was shy and didn't know what to say._

_"Ye room is over here" Kaede said as she stood and walked over to one of the curtains and pulled it back. Rin looked inside the room that had a sleeping mat in it and nothing more really but the walls around it. She thanked Kaede and sat the kimono her lord gave her on the sleeping mat and sat down in the corner of the room. When they all decide to eat, Rin did not want to…She was to depressed about this whole ordeal and did not know what to do… She was alone in the world again. After her Lord left she felt empty, nothing to live for. Her life was for him, he brought her back to life so he deserved to have her life. Rin fell asleep hugging her new kimono and cryed herself to sleep that night…_

_*__**End Of Flash Back***_

Rin could remember that moment six years ago clearly like it just happen yesterday. Walking over to the mat she sat on it for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was two minutes. She lay down and looked at the wall beside her, Tears slowly making their way down the girls face, not to long after she feel into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Im just posting this very short chapter up cause I don't think anything needs to be added or taken out and I just want to get to the part when Sessy comes back and into the picture, Im going to currently work on the next chapter as we speak right after I post this chapter; which would be right now! Lol Please Review and Tell me what you think. :3 Bye for now c:**


	5. Lord Sesshomaru

**Summary: Leaving her Lord, and is past onto Kaede's shoulders to be taken care of, Rin ages from her immature and childish 8 year old ways to a more mature and older 17 year old, Sesshomaru comes back to visit after those 9 years without Rin. Seeing the new her makes him possessive of the 17 year old.**

Chapter 5 - Lord Sesshomaru

3 more years later…

"Nice one Rin!" Sango yelled out as she watched the seventeen year old throw her twin daggers at InuYasha's on coming attack. She got it perfectly. Rin grinned at her perfect aim. Bring her fingers to her forehead and mumbled quiet something's, the daggers came flying back her way and she held out her hands to her sides shoulder width apart and caught the flying daggers. Sliding one dagger into the pocket on her left leg, she placed the other one in a small pocket on her other leg. Through three years Rin had learned how to fight; thanks to the groups help, if she was ever in danger. Totosai had made the daggers on Kagome and InuYasha's request. Not to long after he had made those twins he had passed away.

"Rin that was really good, your getting better every day!" Kagome exclaimed, Running up to the girl and hugging her tight, Rin returned her embrace and pulled away the grin never leaving her face. Rin grew a lot those past three years. Her hair now reached her waist, she had curves; and in all the right places, her breasts had gotten bigger and now she was going to be a adult in a year.

"Rin knows! Rin is really happy" She spoke, using herself in third person, like she had always done.

"You should go bathe in the hot spring, get washed up, its getting late and we are going to eat soon" Sango walked up to them and had a towel and some soap and shampoo Kagome had packed a long time ago when she came to stay in the feudal era. Rin nodded and took the things from Sango, thanking her she left with out a word and began to walk toward the hot spring. She past many trees and bushes and made it to the hot spring that had plenty of rocks and a water fall. Smiling she placed the towel, soap and shampoo on the ground as she quickly disrobed her long pink, orange and green kimono, her dagger holders that held the daggers in place; and slipped into the hot water of the spring. The water soothed her tense muscles. Sighing at the feeling of the water, she ducked under the water to get her hair wet and stayed under for a bit until she needed to breath then she popped her head out of the water. She turning around to grab the shampoo when she could sense someone's presence behind her and it wasn't anyone from the hut she just left.

Rin glanced at the many trees that surrounded the spring, and sighed. She didn't care about the feeling of someone's presence all she wanted to do was let the water soak her skin. Drabbing the strawberry shampoo she put a dab into her palm and put the tube down and rubbed the shampoo into her long dark brown hair. She washed it out right after and grabbed the soap and lathered her body with it and then washed it off as well. Getting ready to get out of the spring she turned around and noticed the presence had indeed gotten stronger.

"Who's there!" She shouted out at she grabbed her daggers just in case she needed to use them if anyone was to try to hurt her who ever it was. Rin heard rustling of the bushes and looked for where it came from. She found the location for where it came from and then shouted again.

"Dagger Eclipse!" Rin shouted as she threw both daggers with one hand and they twirled together and aimed for its target. Rin would of expected someone to yell out in pain or at least hear something, but yet she heard nothing. She turned her had back around and then stared down into the water; wondering who it could have been that was making the bushes rustle. _Maybe it was Kirara? Yeah it had to have been. She was gone from the village when I was training so maybe she's just getting back._ Rin thought she turned around and spotted a figure in the darkness of the trees, the figure wasn't the figure of a cat demon that's for sure. Once the figure was out of the darkness all of the way only the moons light shown down upon him. It was a male that was for sure cause he was tall and lean. The only thing that Rin would of thought was girl like was the really long hair. Rin gasped as she seen who it was, he had long silver hair that was past his knees, a blue crescent moon imbedded on his forehead, and two magenta stripes on either side of his cheek bones and magenta stripes that adored his eye lids. He wore a white and red kimono with a yellow sash that wrapped around the armour that protected his body, also he had what looked like a boa around his right shoulder. But what caught Rin's attention the most and what told her who he was with in a second was his shining amber eyes. He held her twin daggers in his hand.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru..?"

**In the Village**

InuYasha was sniffing around as he shot upright.

"Kagome do you sense any weird aura?" He spoke, looking over at the woman cooking fish before leaving outside. Kagome looked over at him oddly. She stood on her feet and followed him outside. Kagome looked around, not really sensing a aura until she looked into the direction of the hot spring. Her eyes widen. InuYasha looked over at her and grabbed hold of her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"What is it Kagome?"

"It- It's Sessho-"

"Sesshomaru? Damn that bastard! If he lays a hand on Rin I swear to god he'll be in for it!" InuYasha cursed, Kagome laughed at her husband and patted his shoulder. Through out the last nine years InuYasha had been protective of the girl she had been like a daughter to him in a way.

"She'll be fine! I promise, isn't it a good thing Sesshomaru came back to see her?"

"He left her for nine years Kagome, Rin was heart broken the first time he left her here, it may have been a long time ago, but I know for a fact she's still hurting on the inside" InuYasha said with a frown.

"I promise, nothing will happen" She spoke again trying to be reassuring. He sighed and nodded at his wife and went back inside still worried for Rin's well being.

**Meanwhile Back at the Hot Spring**

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin stuttered out and she looked over at the lean man that stood not more then twenty feet away from her.

"Rin why would you dare throw these daggers at this Sesshomaru?" Those words left his lips in a monotone voice that shot shivers down Rin's spine. She put her fingers to her forehead and mumbled small something's and then the daggers shot out of his hand and Rin caught it in her own. She didn't want to see him right now when she seen him she had been shocked, but now when he spoke to her, anger rose through out her body. He didn't even say a hello he just started questioning her. She got out of the water and dried herself off facing away from him and then slipped into her kimono and took her things and started her way back to the hut. Thing is she didn't make it far cause she soon found her self bump into a hard lean frame. Rin's eyes wondered to look up at him with a angry look on her beautiful face.

"Do not ignore your Lord, Rin" He said raising his fingers to her chin and gripped it, and brought his face to her ear. The seventeen year old scoffed.

"Who said you were my Lord anymore?" Rin mumbled annoyed, She was only acting this way cause he had showed up out of no where, and started questioning her the first time he had spoken to her in nine years. Rin was fed up. Sesshomaru growled dangerously in her ear.

"You do not have a choice in the matter" He said coldly, sending shivers down Rin's whole body. Rin swatted his hand away, ducked under his arm and started walking again. Next thing she knew she was pinned up against a tree struggling to get free from his tight grasp.

"Let go of me!" She yelled her eyes clenched shut. Opening them she stared up into his eyes; hers blaring with anger. Sesshomaru was calm throughout the whole time she was upset with him. He understood why she was so mad with him, cause he left her for 9 years her having to stay with these humans in the village and then out of no where he re-appears. He decided to let her blow of steam and let her go and then she started running toward the hut. Now Sesshomaru on the other had took his sweet time and walked the whole way back to the village. Rin making it to the village way faster then Sesshomaru, ran into the hut out of breath. The whole group looked at her oddly.

"Rin, What's wrong?" Kagome looked over to her seeing the girl panting from what seemed as she was running.

"I -"

"What did that bastard do!" InuYasha barked before Rin was able to say anything at all, he stared at Rin demanding a answer, before Rin was able to speak Sesshomaru came through the door standing tall.

"I did nothing, you imbecile" Sesshomaru spoke coldly, staring down at his little brother. InuYasha growled. Rin walked further away from Sesshomaru, and sat in the corner.

"Rin we need to talk" He spoke lowly, not caring who was staring at him when he said something. Rin groaned.

"Later, I'm not in the mood to talk.." Rin mumbled standing from the corner she had sat in minutes ago. Pushing past Sesshomaru and out the door Rin went out side and seen a tree right beside the hut that she loved to sit in and gaze up at the night sky. Laying back slightly keeping her balance she closed her eye lids for a bit. Soon enough the girl fell asleep on the tree branch that held her up. After a bit of Sesshomaru leaving the girl alone, he went to look for her. He noticed he didn't have to go far cause she lay in the tree beside the hut.

"Rin" Sesshomaru called not knowing she was already asleep. Waiting for a response for a few minutes. Sesshomaru still had a straight face on but he was getting more irritated every time she ignored him. Jumping up he landed on the tree and looked down at the girl that had fallen asleep. Thoughts were running through his head, thinking about how much this once eight year old girl that used to love and follow him around; had changed, was now seventeen and not loved very much at all and she tried to get away from him every chance she got. He frowned at the thought. _I shouldn't just leave her out here.. _Lifting the girl up he brought her into the hut and turned to Kaede and she showed him where to put her, which was just a little bit from the little fire that burned to keep every one a little bit warm. Sesshomaru placed Rin down on the sleeping mat and then caressed her cheek lightly. He had noticed her lips had curved into a small smile as she slept. He decided to sleep outside, so he glanced at Rin one last time before exiting the hut. Sesshomaru walked to the sacred tree and sat at the foot of it. He would sleep there for the night, he would see Rin in the morning and then they would have to talk.

A/N: This chapter happily was indeed longer and Finally Sesshomaru is in this chapter :D I really enjoy anything that I have to write about Sesshomaru and Rin :3 I cant believe I posted like 4 chapters in one month! O.O That's a lot in my mind more then I have ever wrote in a month. Please review, they encourage me A LOT! You don't know how much. . Ill update the next chapter when I can! Bye for now c;


	6. Encounter

**Summary: Leaving her Lord, and is past onto Kaede's shoulders to be taken care of, Rin ages from her immature and childish 8 year old ways to a more mature and older 17 year old, Sesshomaru comes back to visit after those 9 years without Rin. Seeing the new her makes him possessive of the 17 year old.**

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate it! C: I think this story will go far and I'm excited for that! Anyways on with the chapter! Please Read and Review :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Encounter <strong>

**The Next Morning..**

Rin wakes up feeling a thud to the ground that shook the hut. Groaning she pushes the covers from her body and walks out side to see InuYasha with his face imprinted into the hard ground, with Kagome pointing at him. _Does this always have to happen? _

"Kagome! What was that for!" InuYasha moaned lifting his head from the ground. Deciding to ignore their fighting, Rin decided on a walk to wake her up. _Wait.. Wasn't I in the tree last night when I fell asleep? Who brought me inside? _Pondering on that she didn't know where her feet were taking her until she made it to the sacred tree. Looking down she spotted Sesshomaru at the head of the tree sitting down with his eyes closed. Thinking over last night she thought she was a bit tough on him, but she was upset she had reasons to be upset, and everyone knew those reasons. Her feet had brought her all the way over to where he was sitting and she kneeled down in front of his lean sitting figure. She stayed there staring at his handsome looks. Not long after he noticed her presence and his eyes snapped open. Sesshomaru seemed surprised that she came to him instead of him having to go to her.

"Rin" Sesshomaru started, looking into her chestnut brown eyes. Rin gulped and moved her vision away from the Lord looking off into the large bunches of trees and bushes. Annoyed with the girl he spoke again.

"Rin, Look at me" She slowly turned her head toward him, staring into his amber eyes. All time stopped then and there. Rin broke her gaze before it even lasted, and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is apologizes about yesterday…It was uncalled for, I shouldn't of-"

"I understand why you were like that yesterday, there isn't a reason to apologize if you are still mad at me" Sesshomaru spoke hooking his index finger under her chin which made her look up at him once again. Rin's eyes widen.

"But Rin is truly sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't of spoken to you with such a ton-" Rin was pushed back by Sesshomaru, she lay down her arms at her sides and her legs were straight as straight could be. Her hair sprawled out underneath her, and fear in her eyes. Sesshomaru's hair created a canopy around them, little light that Rin could see, she could only see her Lords face nothing more, nothing less. Sesshomaru's hands were placed just above her head and his legs straddling her. Rin's breath was caught in her throat.

"I said; It's fine Rin. You do not have to apologize" He spoke in his monotone voice, looking deep into her eyes. Rin still didn't breath she was in shock.

"Rin breath" Sesshomaru spoke again glancing at her throat. Rin gasped as air entered her lungs. She found Sesshomaru's hand reaching up and pushing back her bangs that parted a bit from laying on the hard ground. Her eyes widened at his touch to her now burning red face. Brushing his hand down to her cheek he stroked it with his thumb. Sesshomaru was the first to notice the foot steps coming their way so he jumped back away from Rin and stood near the large sacred tree. Rin gulped once again still as a log, soon finding the nerve to sit up. Kagome came through the clearing and found Rin sitting on the ground and Sesshomaru standing casually by the tree. Kagome's eyes narrowed, and looked over at Rin.

"Rin, are you hungry? I have ramen back at the hut if you want some" Kagome said with a smile, Rin stood to her feet and nodded. She bid her lord farewell for now, she would come back later to talk with him. Unless he did something like he had done a few minutes ago and made her completely breathless. Her heart fluttered at the thought of said thing happening again. Making their way to the hut she spotted Sango, Miroku, the twin's and their little boy, playing around with a ball. The little boy squealed with joy when he seen Rin walking up to the hut. Rin grinned and ran up to him and picking him up and twirled around him giggling the whole time. She placed him on the ground crouched down to his size.

"How are you doing Kyo-kun?" Rin said with a growing smile. Kyo had short black hair and bangs parted in the middle like Sango and his hair pulled back into a little pony tail. He wore a dark blue kimono, with close to no detail.

"I am doing well Rin-sama!" He said happily, she stood to her full height and grabbed hold of Kyo's hand.

"Why don't we go eat? If that is okay with your mother and father?" Rin spoke looking over at Sango and Miroku. They nodded their head and Kyo jumped for joy.

"Yay! Thank you mommy and daddy!" He let go of Rin's hand and ran over to his mother and father and hugged them, soon reunited with Rin and walked into the hut. Kagome followed close behind. Rin, Kagome and Kyo sat down inside the hut and ate ramen, Rin feeding Kyo and herself.

"So Rin, What it like having Sesshomaru back all of a sudden?" She questioned finishing up her ramen and throwing the cup in the bag to dispose of it later.

"Well… I don't really know, I feel over joyful that he's back.. But the other side of me is upset with him for coming back nine years of being gone.." She spoke looking across the hut at Kagome who nodded in understanding. "I know that I should be grateful that the great demon lord had came back for me and has returned, but I do have my reasons to be upset" Rin continued on her eyes now wondered from Kagome's to the top of Kyo's head. She let out a sigh, and placed a hand atop of Kyo's head.

"I should go talk to Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered, picking up Kyo from her lap and placing him on the floor of the hut. She stood and walked through the wooden door and out into the wide open area near the hut. She started sprinting to the place where she had left her lord last; in the forest by the sacred tree. Instead of finding only Sesshomaru, She found Sesshomaru standing lean and staring down at a boy with black hair. _Hiroshi? _Rin thought shocked.

"Who are you demon?" He said as he withdrew a sharp pocket knife. Rin's eyes widened at the sight, she gasped quietly and continued to quietly watch to see where this was going to end up like.

"I do not have to explain myself to a mere ningen" Sesshomaru scoffed slightly, Hiroshi glared at said demon and was beyond upset with the way he had worded it. Hiroshi started running at him with the knife still in hand, Rin's eyes widened in horror, she ran from behind the trees and toward Sesshomaru at full speed. Hiroshi getting closer and closer to the mighty lord, Rin stopped in front of Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his torso. The boy came to a quick stop, he was mere inches away from stabbing Rin, instead of the demon he was interested on stabbing.

"R-Rin?" Hiroshi whispered. Rin chocked back a cry and clenched onto Sesshomaru's silk kimono cloth.

"Rin what were you thinking?" Sesshomaru growled, upset about her coming in between this, except he liked the closeness between them it felt nice being close to her.

"I- I did what I thought I should of done my lord, I did not want you hurt…B-But I should of known no one would be able to hurt you.." Rin said quietly enough for Hiroshi to hear also. Rin height reached about to Sesshomaru's shoulders, He placed a hand atop of her head and let his fingers flow though her hair.

"Rin is this the demon you talk about from years ago..?" Hiroshi spoke quietly, staring up at the mighty Lord of the West. "The same demon you said… you had fallen in love with?" Rin's cheeks started to heat up and she moved her hands from Sesshomaru's torso and moved them to the front of his kimono and clenched onto the front of his kimono. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit, he never rarely showed emotion and that was the little bit Rin was going to get. Rin wanted to just run away in fear of what her lord would say, she did not want to speak. She was afraid.

"I - I…-" She was about to continue her speech but was cut off by Sesshomaru himself.

"Rin is this true?" Her face only turned more red, she gulped but just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again another amazing chapter for my amazing viewers! :3 Took me a bit to write cause I've been SUPER freaking busy, So much homework lately. Ive been so tired out that I didn't get the chance to start writing the chapter, but I finally got it done! C: Well gotta go hopefully ill be updating the next chapter soon, until then bye for now! ;3**


	7. Nightmare

**Summary: Leaving her Lord, and is past onto Kaede's shoulders to be taken care of, Rin ages from her immature and childish 8 year old ways to a more mature and older 17 year old, Sesshomaru comes back to visit after those 9 years without Rin. Seeing the new her makes him possessive of the 17 year old.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Nightmare<strong>

She gripped hold of his kimono, frightened of what he could possibly say about the out burst from Hiroshi. She was surprised when she felt his hand that was on her head to have appeared on the small of her back in less then second. Hiroshi was still blankly staring at the two. Rin lifted her face from the cloths of his kimono, looking up into his face with the blush tinting her cheeks still. Sesshomaru stared down at her and noticed that Hiroshi was still present and slipped his arm away from Rin's back and to his side. Rin also remembered the boys presents and let her grip loosen on his silky kimono, her arms to meeting her sides. She turned around and looked at Hiroshi, still embarrassed about his out burst, she gripped hold of his kimono sleeve and dragged him away from sacred tree and especially Sesshomaru. She ended up taking them all the way to the spot she had fell into the river nine years back.

"What were you thinking!" Rin whipped around shouting, tears welling up in her chestnut brown eyes. Hiroshi's eyes widened as he stared at her in disbelief.

"So he is the demon you fell in love with?" He commented looking down at her. Rin's face had a blush tinting her cheeks still.

"Yes… Nothing will ever happen between me and my lord! I am not a demoness, when Lord Sesshomaru will want kids one day they are going to be youkai children... I can not give him what he wants!" She yelled out tears pouring down her tear stained cheeks.

She woke up screaming his name to no one in particular and shot up right looking around the room to find it was the middle of the night and everyone was fast asleep. Staring off at the door way she stood to her feet and dragged them all the way outside. Thinking it was best if she got fresh air before she literally made herself sick from that terrible nightmare. She made it all the way to the river and kneeled down on the ground putting her trembling hands into the ice cold water and splashing her face with it to wake her fully. Sighing she laid down on the dew filled grass, looking up at the night sky that was sprinkled with little stars. The rustling of bushes was what made Rin sit up and look around her in fear of something dangerous… or someone dangerous. This was just like the night she had met up with Sesshomaru for the first time in nine years. She looked at the bush that was moving and kept watching it till she seen a tall lean figure come from behind the bushes and trees. Sighing in relief she lay back down closing her eyes. Once she opened them again she looked up into Sesshomaru's handsome face. She sat up again and looked up at him, he took his seat beside her with crossed legs.

"Rin, may I ask why you are out this late at night?" Sesshomaru spoke, taking a glance at Rin from the corner of his eye. She gulped and looked over at him, her eyes not trailing away once.

"I had a nightmare… I thought it was best to get some fresh air" She muttered still looking at him. _Hopefully he didn't hear me calling his name in my sleep… I would of thought everyone would of woken up from my screaming._ The cold air of the dark night swooped in a large cold gust of wind, that brought shivers up Rin's spine. Hugging herself to keep warm, she soon felt Sesshomaru scoot closer to her and he wrapped mokomoko around her. She was in shock of the closeness between them and her cheeks started to heat up. Having the urge to cuddle into him to keep warm from his body heat, she turned her body slightly and cuddled into him. Her head was pressed against his chest where his heart was and she heard the thumping of his heart quicken slightly.

_Thump…_

_Thump… _

_Thump…_

"Would you tell me what that nightmare was about?" Her cheeks heated up even more as she recalled what had happen in her dream and she started stuttering.

"I -I'd rather not my L- Lord" Hiding her face in mokomoko, so it came out as a mumble of words. Sesshomaru placed his right hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why might that be? Was I in it? Is that why you were calling my name?" He bombarded her with question's the one she dreaded was the last one. She didn't know how to respond to his questions.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Sesshomaru hooked his finger under her chin and brought her face to look up at him. Rin's breath was caught in her throat as she stared up into his enchanting eyes that she always would get lost into.

"Why wont you tell me? You used to tell me everything when you were younger" He said quietly his lips a few inches from hers. She knew she would have to talk so she sucked in the breath that was stuck in her throat.

"I changed a lot from the time you left me here… I grew up and I didn't have you here with me…" She stared up at him sadness in her eyes as she continued on. "I was alone for the longest time, I didn't talk to many people, so obviously I wont tell you anything… I didn't tell anyone anything, I was alone in my own little bubble" Tears trickled down her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore those feelings were stuck in her heart and she didn't ever tell anyone what was on her mind after he left her at this village. She squinted her eyes shut and let the tears fall freely. She felt his hand trail up her face and soon felt his thumb rub under her eye whipping her tears away from her flushed cheeks. All that you could here was the small mumbles she spoke, and that she kept repeating _'You weren't here for me…'. _She opened her eyes and found them once again staring into Sesshomaru's, and she noticed that they had moved closer to each other their lips a inch apart, before their lips could meet someone called out Rin's name.

"Auntie Rin!" The small voice squealed out. Rin's eyes widened and she backed away from Sesshomaru and turned around to find Kyo by a tree looking for her. Once he spotted her, he grinned and ran out from behind the tree. He noticed the strange man sitting pretty close to her and slowed his pace trying to keep his distance. Getting all the way over by Rin he sat down beside her, Rin picked him up and placed him in her lap.

"Kyo what are you doing out here this late?" She spoke whipping her tears away that was still slowly making their way down her face.

"I woke up and you weren't there so I wanted to come find you" He said quietly, Sesshomaru just stared at the two trying to comprehended what had just happened. He was going to kiss her then this little kid comes and interrupts them. How dare he? Sesshomaru growled lowly. Rin heard him and turned her head toward him and gave him a questioning look. He just looked away keeping his mind off of what he just thought. Rin shrugged it off and spoke again.

"Kyo-kun I'm fine, no need to worry I just came out to get some fresh air, but I think its time we go back to the hut, we don't want mommy and daddy to worry about you okay?" Rin said with a grin. Kyo nodded and stood up and out of Rin's lap and started walking to get a head start since Rin's strides were a lot longer then his own. Sesshomaru stood and helped Rin up from the ground. She stared up at him and leaned up to his ear.

"Ill talk to you later Lord Sesshomaru" Rin whispered quietly and before she ran off she kissed his cheek and caught up with Kyo and headed back to the hut, while Sesshomaru stood there dumb folded staring at the back of Rin as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey Guys I feel bad for not updating in a long time. w Please forgive me! I'm not going to lie about this but I was not busy I just really was not in the mood for writing but I knew I had to update sometime and I decided its best if I did it some time so I did it now! Please review and tell me what you think c: Bye for now!<strong>


	8. Game On

**Summary: Leaving her Lord, and is past onto Kaede's shoulders to be taken care of, Rin ages from her immature and childish 8 year old ways to a more mature and older 17 year old, Sesshomaru comes back to visit after those 9 years without Rin. Seeing the new her makes him possessive of the 17 year old.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from InuYasha! O.O D; Sadly..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Game on<strong>

Waking to the morning sun shining on his face, He propped himself up on his forearms and looked around him to find he was still by the river. Sesshomaru growled as the sun shone in his eyes. He was unaware of the presents behind him until he heard foot steps make their way toward his sitting form.

"My Lord?" Rin's voice called from behind him, her voice came closer as she made her way toward him. Sesshomaru knew it was Rin from the light pitter patter of her feet hitting the ground.

"Rin" He called looking behind him self and noticed she was wearing a new kimono, Kaede had made for her along with help from Kagome and Sango. It was elegant, It was white silk that had a dark shade of blue petals spread out and underneath the petals was a baby blue that went lighter and went to white shortly after. The sash that wrapped tightly around her waist was also a dark blue and was pulled into a bow in the back. The kimono showed off all of the curves she had hidden and the sleeves of the kimono hung loose down to until her knee's, which were hidden by the silk that led all the way to her feet. He sat there frozen in place.

"Did you sleep well?" Rin questioned as she took a seat beside Sesshomaru, whose eyes followed her every move. He swallowed and answered her question.

"Yes I did, very well." He said emotionless. Rin smiled slightly, and looked up at the tree tops. Everything got quiet as the silence grew on. It didn't seem as if someone was going to brake the on going silence, until they felt the ground shake slightly. Rin gasped and clenched onto the grass. The shaking stopped for a minute or two and started shaking again.

"What's happening Lord Sesshomaru?" She spoke worried.

"Backlash Wave!" They heard a chant from InuYasha, making Rin stand up eminently and watched as a whole bunch of trees were crashed down by InuYasha's Backlash Wave. Rin started running toward the way the attack came from. She gasped as Sesshomaru scooped her up bridal style and made his way to, InuYasha and the others. As soon as they got there Sesshomaru placed Rin down and she ran toward Kagome. She stared to where the Backlash Wave had hit and seen demon parts flying to the ground in large pieces. She pinched her nose in disgust. Sesshomaru came up behind her and stood waiting for a explanation.

"What happen here half breed?" Sesshomaru growled out. InuYasha looked behind him as he put Tessaiga back in its sheath and turned around fully.

"What does it look like bastard? I just killed a demon coming after village that's what happen." InuYasha glared as he walked back to Kagome and stood near her. Rin stood there awkwardly, looking from Sesshomaru to InuYasha. With a sigh she grabbed hold of Kagome's hand an dragged her away from them.

"While you guys complain Me, Kagome are going to get Sango and then go bathe" Rin shouted over her shoulder with a grin. InuYasha stood there gawking at the two woman that walked away. He muttered _'stupid wench' _under his breath as he walked toward the hot spring to watch guard. Sesshomaru growled and followed the fleeing InuYasha.

With Kagome and Rin.

Rin sighed as she glanced at the hut and started walking toward it, Kagome followed suit also.

"Sango! Are you in there?" Rin shouted as she walked through the wooden door way and found Sango, Miroku, their twins, Akane and Hatsumi, and last but not least Kyo. Also the nineteen year old fox demon sat by Miroku talking to him. Sango looked toward the door way and at Rin.

"Rin what is it?" Sango looked surprised as she stared at Rin and Kagome.

"Would you like to go to the hot spring with us Sango?" Rin questioned as she looked at Miroku shoot his head up at that question.

"No Miroku you may not go to the hot spring with us" Rin murmured, Miroku put his head down in disappointment. The group laughed all but the three kids not knowing what that meant.

"I'd love to Rin" Sango said with a smile, She kissed Miroku's cheek and stood up walking over to the two girls, she grabbed her things she needed and left with Kagome and Rin to the hot spring. Finally making it to the spring they disrobed their clothes and slid into the hot water. They all sighed at the warmth that soothed their tense muscles. It was quiet for a few minutes until Kagome spoke up.

"So Rin how is things going with Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned with a smile, Sango looked at Kagome, smirking she turned her head toward Rin. Rin's eyes widen as she stared at the two woman.

"Good I guess…" She said quietly and slowly slid into the water until it was just under her nose. A small blush tinted her cheeks remembering that they had almost kissed, until Kyo came and interrupted them. _If only he didn't show up… _Rin's mind wandered to what could of happen if he didn't show up. She turned ten times more red then before, shooing away the naughty thoughts she was brought back to reality by Sango's voice.

"What's been happening between you an him?" Sango also questioned as she rubbed shampoo into her hair, and soon rinsing it out. Rin started to stutter at the question.

"U-Uh… Well nothing s-special…" Rin blushed once again thinking back to the night before. Kagome and Sango looked at her with a eye brow raised, They both knew she was lying. Being the terrible liar she was she sunk all the way under the water to make the stares go away. Coming back up for air she seen Kagome and Sango still staring at her, waiting for their real answer.

Sighing she continued to what really happen. "Okay you got me not like that's anything new…" Rin mumbled, Kagome and Sango giggle and Rin continues on. "W-Well… sort of…kind of maybe we almost k-kissed? Kyo showed up looking for me and that's where it stopped…" Rin covered her face with her hands trying to make the blush disappear, unsuccessfully the blush wouldn't leave her cheeks. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, along with a squealing Sango in the background.

"If only Kyo wasn't there!" Sango exclaimed, saddened by how her son had to be there at the moment that the great dog demon showed emotion. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Rin your birthday is coming up soon isn't it?" Kagome questioned, looking over at her.

"Yes it is, I'll be eighteen and officially a adult!" She exclaimed proudly.

"I wonder what Sesshomaru has in store for you when that happens…" Sango muttered. Kagome heard her and started giggling. Rin hadn't heard her and just shooed it off. She looked at her hands and they started getting wrinkly which meant it was time to get out. She quickly washed her hair, put it in a tight bun and got out of the water, drying off. Putting back on her kimono, Kagome and Sango followed suit noticing their skin was plenty wrinkly from the water. After they were dressed again, they left the hot spring and went back to the village.

"Auntie Rin!" Hearing her name she looked up from the ground and sees Kyo running at her, Rin giggled and caught the boy when he jumped to her, she twirled around with him in her arms and then placed him down.

"How are you today Kyo-kun?" She asked ruffling his hair, he grinned up at her.

"Very good" He had the biggest smile a child could have.

"Aw! Your so adorable!" She squealed and pinched his cheeks. Kagome and Sango laugh as they continued to walk, Kyo ahead of them. The hut was just ahead of them and they all walked inside the hut, They found, the twins pulling at InuYasha's ears, InuYasha sitting there quiet annoyed with them. Miroku sitting near the end of the hut, Kaede sitting near their eating area, and Sesshomaru sitting against the wall his swords lay beside him. Sango laughed at the twins and shooed them away from InuYasha so he would be unbothered, she then took her seat in Miroku's lap. Kagome walked over to InuYasha and sat hip to hip with him and wrapped her arms around his torso, cuddling into him. Rin took her seat beside Sesshomaru leaving some space between them, They weren't close like the other four. The kids were playing in the room Rin used to sleep in when she was their age, she gave it up for them when ever they wanted to sleep. The sun soon went down and conversations were passed around, Rin and Sesshomaru didn't talk to each other much only Rin talked with the group and Sesshomaru? He didn't talk at all. Kagome then spoke up.

"Have I told you guys about the game called 'Truth or Dare'?" She questioned looking around the room, they all looked blankly at her. She took that as a no and continued talking.

"Well its where you ask someone truth or dare and then they pick one of the two and if they pick truth you ask them if the question that they asked is true or not, and if they pick dare you dare them to do something and they cant say no to it" Once again Kagome looked around the room, seeing as they were still staring at her she spoke up again.

"Does anyone want to play it?" Miroku and InuYasha shrugged, saying sure. Sango and Rin also said yes. All they had left to do was get Sesshomaru to agree on playing. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha all stared at Rin and she was staring back.

"Why are you guys staring at me for?" She questioned, and they smirked at each other an back at Rin. She sighed at her friends getting the hint and turned to Sesshomaru. _Here I go… _She scooted closer to Sesshomaru and crawled onto his lap. Every one stared at her with pure shock. She gulped and continued on. Wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned up to his ear. She purred into his ear softly yet seductively and spoke.

"Is the Lord of the West afraid of a little game?" She questioned in a quiet tone, She knew he wouldn't back down, she knew he wasn't afraid but it was worth a shot to get him to play. Sesshomaru froze in his tracks as he heard her purr in his pointed elf like ear. He leaned up to her ear and spoke.

"Game on"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey Guys Sorry I didn't update sooner, I got grounded sadly :/. Anyways here you go! :D :3 Cant wait to see what you gotta say about this chapter, Hopefully something positive! c: Please keep your flames at home where they belong. Bye for now! c;**


	9. Truth or Dare

**Summary: Leaving her Lord, and is past onto Kaede's shoulders to be taken care of, Rin ages from her immature and childish 8 year old ways to a more mature and older 17 year old, Sesshomaru comes back to visit after those 9 years without Rin. Seeing the new her makes him possessive of the 17 year old.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from InuYasha! O.O D; Sadly..**

**A/N: If the Truth or Dares really suck I cant help that really im not the best at coming up with truth or dares, so im looking some up an changing them up a bit. xC**

**Chapter 9 - Truth or Dare**

"Game on" He whispered in her ear quietly. Rin shivered, her face was burning with a blush. She couldn't believe that she done that of all things to him. Pulling back she looked straight over to Kagome and nodded, she couldn't look him in the face cause of the blush that adored her cheeks. Getting ready to crawl back over to her spot sitting by Kagome, it was to late cause as soon as she went to move Sesshomaru grasped her hips, pulling her back toward him her back against his muscled chest. Gasping quietly she launched her hands to his and tried to unwrap his strong arms that gripped her torso ever so tightly. Not getting anywhere with trying to unwrap his arms she sighed and relaxed in his hold. Kagome smirked though the whole thing, wanting to get to the game she spoke.

"Okay well Let's start! Who wants to go first?" Kagome asked looking around the room. She seen Sango raise her hand happily. Sango was first.

"Sango Truth or Dare?" Kagome spoke with a grin. Sango placed a finger to her chin and thought about it till she came to a conclusion.

"Truth" Sango looked back over at Kagome and awaited her truth question.

"Have you ever went skinny dipping? If you have with whom?" Sango's cheeks went tinted with a light shade of pink. Every one was staring at her which made it more embarrassing for her.

"I have an it was with Miroku obviously" She said, wanting to get her turn over with to erase her embarrassment. Rin and Kagome giggled and stared over at the two.

"Hm… InuYasha Truth or Dare?" Sango asked, with pink tinted cheeks. InuYasha stroked his chin with his fore finger and his thumb debating whether or not to pick truth or dare.

"Dare!" He said with a smirk, Sango grinned evilly at InuYasha and Kagome. Kagome glanced at InuYasha who was staring back at her, Sango laughed a little.

"InuYasha, I dare you to exchange your clothes with Kagome for the night." InuYasha's eyes widen with fear and Kagome's jaw nearly hit the floor next thing they knew Kagome spoke.

"No way! Sango!" Sango sat grinning like a idiot along with the rest of the group even Sesshomaru which was very surprising. Rin was getting used to being his hold so she started to relax and lay back, he nuzzled her neck while her head lay on his shoulder. Kagome and InuYasha left the hut and went outside to change into each others clothing. Meanwhile Sango was sitting patiently for them to come back and Miroku was holding her, Rin and Sesshomaru on the other hand were sitting together. A couple minutes later InuYasha returned in a green skirt that barely covered his ass which bugged the shit outta him, he started tugging at the back of the skirt. The white and green shirt was too small as well cause it didn't cover his stomach and then the sleeves were to short. Kagome returned in InuYasha's kimono that was hanging off her shoulders and the bottoms nearly fell off as she walked in they were that big. InuYasha awkwardly sat down on the other side of the room an Kagome followed she was going to sit beside him until she was dragged to his lap. InuYasha was glaring at Sango the whole time.

"Sango, your really gonna get it next time just wait" He muttered, His mind wondered to who was next for truth or dare. Remembering he was suppose to pick who was next he looked around the room over to Sesshomaru. It took two seconds for the clocks to turn in his evil little head as he came up with a idea.

"Sesshomaru…Truth or dare?" InuYasha looked over at him, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. _He's up to something… _Sesshomaru shooed it off and let his hands lay loosely around Rin's waist.

"Dare" The monotone voice flooded over to InuYasha's twitching dog ears, He smirked a bit more.

"Sesshomaru… I dare you to kiss Rin" InuYasha felt Kagome stiffen in his hold but he started stroking her hand. I seen Rin's eyes widen. Sesshomaru showed emotion at that moment and his voice was not monotone no longer.

"You really think I can take you seriously when your wearing that?" He said chuckling. The half demon growled a bit

"Im serious.." It came out in a growl.

~o~o~o~

"Sesshomaru… I dare you to kiss Rin" At that very moment everything I was thinking before was cleared out of my mind and I couldn't hear what they were talking about just the one line and I was scared to death. I didn't want to kiss him in front of every one, especially if it's a dare… a kiss is something special and private, well that's what I think anyways. My mind wondered back to Hiroshi an when he kissed me and that was my first kiss that I had been waiting to give to Sesshomaru… I blushed deeply and was trying to think of a way I could get out of there.

"I-I have to go get s-some fresh a-air…" I unwrapped his arms from my waist and walked out side to see the moon and the stars shining down upon me. Starting to chew on my bottom lip I walk toward the river where Hiroshi saved me years ago… sitting down I pull my knees to my chest.

~o~o~o~

Rin pulled her knees to her chest and lay her head on top of them, looking up at the darken sky.

"I pray that he doesn't come an try to find me.." I sigh and flop on my back and looked up to find the face of Sesshomaru. My eyes widen and I shoot up into a sitting position and turn around to face him.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back with InuYasha and the others?" Rin started panicking, and her palms started to sweat. _Hopefully he didn't hear me say I didn't want him coming to find me.. _He knelt down in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes. She hesitated and didn't want to look him in the face so she turned her head to the side so she didn't have to stare into his amber pools. Sesshomaru brought his hand up to her face to make her look at him, he caressed her cheek softly with his thumb. Slowly but surely he leaned down to her face, Rin felt a sudden drag feeling and felt her self pushing toward him. Their lips touched softly and sparks flew like no other. Rin was flying high, and she shut her eyes and let the feeling sink in. Her hands slowly made their way to his face, one went to his cheek and the other went into his hair and tangled her fingers in his hair. The second it started it ended. Rin's mind was reeling and she was breathing heavily. Eye lids still closed tightly fearing what would happen next, how would everything turn after that one little kiss? Were they be awkward around each other now? Will he even talk to her ever again? Many questions were flooding her mind. Opening her eyes, she stared into the amber pools full of emotion. Loosely she let her hand untangle the hair that was in its grip, and let her arms fall to her sides and her head down. Sesshomaru pulled her to him and cuddled her in his arms, he wrapped mokomoko around her body keeping her warm. Taking off his armour and his swords he placed it beside him. They both lay down on the soft grass looking up at the night sky mokomoko wrapped around them keeping them warm and close together, they soon both fell asleep under the full moon.

**A/N: Hey guys i know i havent been updating sorry bout that ive been catching up with home work trying to get my grades better so i wouldnt lose everything cause if that happen this story would not be updated for quite a long time.. Anyways sorry and i hope you can forgive me D": Also i know its extremely short ill try to make the next one longer, Buhbaiii for now :'DDD**


End file.
